Persaudaraan Kita
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: "Kakak, apa-apaan-"/.../"Kaiko itu idola kakak, lho."/Drabble/KaitoKaiko-no incest/First debut on this fandom/mind to RnR?


Kaito pundung di kamarnya pada pagi itu. Dia tidak mau keluar sama sekali dari kamarnya.

Kaiko—adik Kaito—terheran-heran. Memang sih, dia tahu kalau kakaknya memang polos—lebih tepatnya sih bodoh. Tapi—

.

.

—ini bukan kakaknya yang biasanya.

"Kakak, kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Kaiko heran. Biasanya, jika Kaiko membangunkan Kaito, pasti Kaito selalu berpesan kepada Kaiko, "Nanti kalau sarapan, siapkan juga es krim rasa _vanilla_, ya!" dan kembali tertidur.

Tapi sekarang tidak biasa.

"…," Kaito tetap terdiam. Dia tidak merespon ataupun bergerak sedikitpun dari pundungnnya.

"…kakak?" Kaiko menyentuh bahu Kaito. Kaito tetap tidak merespon. "Kak?" tetap tidak ada respon. "Kak Kaito?"

Masih tidak ada respon—dan ini membuat Kaiko geram.

_Cling!_, Ide menghampiri otak jenius Kaiko—yang jelas lebih jenius dari Kaito. Kaiko menyeringai, "fufufu, apa dia tahan dengan 'ini', ya?" desisnya menakutkan. Noo! Mana Kaiko yang imut nan polos situ?

Sukses, author ini mendapatkan tamparan 'manis' dari Kaiko. Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Kaiko keluar dari kamar Kaito. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia membawa sebuah 'benda'. "Kak Kaito~" panggilnya manis.

"…apa, Kaiko?" tanya Kaito datar—lebih tepatnya suram. Kaiko menyeringai dalam hati, "kak, aku punya hadiah, lho," jawab Kaiko dengan mimik semanis mungkin.

Mendengar kata hadiah membuat Kaito sedikit semangat, "apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kaiko mendekati Kaito. Dia menyeringai, "tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa, apa?" tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Makan ini dulu," kata Kaiko sembari menyodorkan 'benda' yang dia genggam kepada Kaito. "mau, ya…?"

Kaito membuka matanya, dia segera berjengit kaget. "Ka-Kaiko, i-ini…"

Kaiko tersenyum manis, "iya, kakak mau makan ini, kan?"

Kaito terkejut, "ti-tidak mau! Kaiko, kau gila? Aku tidak mau!"

Kaiko segera menjawab dengan manisnya, "kenapa? Kakak suka ini, kan?" jawabnya sembari mendekatkan 'benda' itu kepada Kaito.

"Ti-tidak," Kaito menatap horor kepada 'benda' itu, "ti-tidak! A-aku tidak mau memakan es krim buatan Meiko!"

"Kenapa? 'kan es krim juga?" tanya Kaiko dengan polosnya.

"Iya sih, tapi…," Kaito bergidik ngeri, "aku tidak suka es krim rasa sake!"

—.—

_**Persaudaraan Kita**_

|Kau saudara terbaikku, Kaiko!|

_**Pairing**_ : **K**aito**K**aiko (_no incest_!)

_**Vocaloid**____belongs with __**Yamaha**_

_**Warning**_** : OoC tingkat tinggi (maaf untuk ke-OoC-an Kaiko, saya tidak tahu sifatnya), **_**Typo**_**(s)****, ****humor garing (sangat), gajeness, **_**Drabble**_**, **_**Slight**_** MikuoKaiko, OC.**

**Persaudaraan Kita **© **Miharu Koyama**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**-**_**STORY START!**_**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—.—

**1. Bertengkar?**

"_Mou! _Kak Kaito jahat!" bentak Kaiko sebal.

Kaito terheran-heran, "eh? Memangnya aku melakukan apa, Kaiko?"

"Hiks," mata Kaiko berkaca-kaca."hu-HUWEEE!" tangis Kaiko sembari memukul bahu Kaito secara beruntun.

"He-hei! A-adauw! Ka-Kaiko kenapa, sih?" tanya Kaito heran plus kesal—karena bahunya dipukul tanpa alasan.

"Kak Kaito jahat! Jahat jahat jahat!" jerit Kaiko sembari tetap memukul bahu Kaito. "Jahat!"

Dahi Kaito berkedut-kedut, tidak terima dipanggil jahat tanpa alasan. "Hei! Aku 'kan, tidak melakukan apa-apa! Kenapa Kaiko bilang Kakak jahat?" marah Kaito. Bukannya menjawab, Kaiko semakin memukul bahu Kaito keras.

"Bagaimana tidak kupanggil jahat," Kaiko berhenti menangis. Dia segera membentak kaito, "kalau Kak Kaito menghabiskan semua jatah es krimku! Pokoknya ganti semua es krimku!"

Aah, ternyata soal es krim…

—.—

**2. Suka!**

_Kriiing!_

_Trek,_ Kaiko mengangkat telepon di rumahnya—kebetulan, Kaito sedang tidak ada di rumah. Baguslah, Kaiko bisa mengerjakan pr-nya dengan tenang.

"_Moshi-moshi? _Keluarga Shion disini," sapa Kaiko ramah.

'_A-anou, Shion Kaiko ada?'_

Kaiko menautkan alisnya heran, "ya saya sendiri, siapa ini?"

'_Kaiko-_san! _Anata wo daisuki desu!'_

Kaiko terkejut, "E—"

_Tuut. Tuut. Tuut._

Telepon dimatikan dengan dramatis—dan sukses membuat Kaiko bengong.

"Eh? Ada yang menemba—apa? Aku ditembak? KYAA—!" Kaiko pingsan ditempat.

Haah, dasar anak yang lugu…

—.—

**3. Heran**

Kaito pulang ke rumahnya pada sore hari. Seperti biasa, dia memencet bel pintu rumahnya—berharap Kaiko membukakan pintunya.

5 detik, tidak dibuka.

"_Tadaima, _Kaiko!" seru Kaito dari luar.

Tetap tidak ada respon.

Karena tidak sabar, Kaito segera memutar knop pintu rumahnya. _Klek,_ tidak dikunci. _Ada apa ini?,_ batin Kaito heran.

Karena khawatir dengan adik coretterbawelcoret nya, dia segera membuka pintu rumahnya, "Kaiko! Dimana kamu?" seru Kaito khawatir. "Kai—ataga…"

Kaito melihat Kaiko tergolek di ruang tamu—dengan tidak elitnya,

"Kaiko, kenapa kamu tidur disini? Dasar, tidur di kamar, _kek_! Huh, merepotkan saja!" gerutu Kaito sembari menggotong adiknya menuju kamarnya, kamar Kaiko.

Wah, wah. Ternyata dia sayang sekali dengan adiknya, ya…

—.—

**4. Kakak, Masa Sih Dia…**

"Bohong!" seru Kaiko tidak percaya. "Jangan bilang kalau kakak—"

"Itu kenyataannya, Kaiko," ujar Mikuo sembari menghela nafas.

"Tidak mungkin, Kakakku yang bodoh itu—tidak mungkin!" bantah Kaiko tidak percaya.

"Masih tidak percaya? Aku melihatnya sendiri, lho," ucap Mikuo meyakinkan Kaiko. "kalau tidak percaya, nih, aku punya buktinya," lanjutnya sembari menyodorkan ponsel hijau _tosca_ miliknya.

Kaiko menerima ponsel Mikuo takut-takut, tidak siap menerima resiko yang akan dia temui nanti. Dengan sedikit keberanian, dia melihat layar ponsel Mikuo. Kaiko terkejut.

Ponsel itu menampilkan Kaito sedang berciuman dengan Len.

"A—," Kaiko tercekat. "K—KYAA~! Seme keren dan Uke _shota_! Terima kasih, Mikuo! Kau sudah menambahkan koleksi fotoku! Terima kasih lagi, Mikuo! Aku semakin sayang padamu, _deh_!" jerit Kaiko kesenangan sembari mencium pipi Mikuo.

Kaiko—_fujoshi_, ya?

Sukses, wajah Mikuo memerah malu. Mikuo segera menarik lengan Kaiko dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Mi-Mikuo?" tanya Kaiko heran. Mikuo segera berbisik secara sensual di telinga Kaiko, "aku juga sayang kepadamu, Kaiko-_chan_," Mikuo menggerakan tangannya ke pipi Kaiko, "aah, tadi kau mencium pipiku, ya? Ada hukumannya, lho~"

Kaiko bergidik ngeri, _Ah, gawat! Aku bertindak terlalu jauh!_, sentak Kaiko. "A-apa hukumannya?" tanya Kaiko takut-takut.

Mikuo menunjuk bibirnya, "ini," ucapnya jahil.

Wajah Kaiko memerah, "Mi-Mikuo iseng!" serunya salah tingkah—membuat Mikuo semakin menyeringai senang.

"Tapi Kaiko-_chan_ mau, kan?" goda Mikuo sembari mempersempit jarak wajahnya dan Kaiko. Mereka bisa merasakan nafas mereka masing-masing.

"Mi-Mikuo~!" seru Kaiko salah tingkah (lagi).

"Kakakmu saja bisa, kenapa aku tidak?" Mikuo semakin mempersempit jarak mereka. "Kaiko… wajahmu manis sekali ketika memerah seperti itu…," ucap Mikuo kagum. "boleh… kan?" tanya Mikuo ragu.

Kaiko tidak menjawab. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Mikuo menyeringai jahil, dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kaiko. Dia memiringkan wajahnya dan semakin dekat.

3 cm, hidung mereka bersentuhan—dan wajah Kaiko semakin memerah.

2 cm, Kaiko pasrah, dia memejamkan matanya dan wajahnya semakin memerah—membuat Mikuo semakin menyeringai.

1 cm, sedikit lagi—

_BRAK!_

"Mikuo! Masakannya gosong lh—KYAAA!" jerit Miku salah tingkah. Mikuo berhenti, dia segera melirik Miku sinis—membuat Miku bergidik ngeri. "A-ah! Ma-maaf mengganggu kalian! A-aku pergi dulu, ya! _Da-dadah_~!" ucap Miku salah tingkah sembari meninggalkan mereka.

Dahi Mikuo berkedut-kedut, "Si—SIALAN KAU MIKU! AWAS KAU! JATAH _NEGI_ MILIKMU AKAN KUAMBIL!" bentak Mikuo kesal.

Ahaha~ untung kau selamat ya, Kaiko.

—.—

**5. …Sungguh?**

"…kau yakin?" desis Len sembari membuang muka.

Kaito menghela nafas, _inilah saatnya aku jujur_, batin Kaito. "…ya."

"…sungguh?" tanya Len memastikan.

"Ya," tukasnya pendek.

Len terlihat kesal, dia segera meninggalkan Kaito tanpa pamit. Kaito terkejut, dia segera mengejar Len. "He-hei! Kenapa Len malah kesal?"

Len mengeram, "Ayolah Kak Kaito, bagaimana aku tidak kesal," eramnya tertahan, "untuk apa Kak Kaito mengajakku beli es krim? Masa untuk beli es krim saja harus ditemani olehku—dan memakai uangku lagi! Rugi, _dong_!"

Kaito, kau bodoh tapi licik sekali, ya!

**6. Idola?**

"Kyaa~!" jerit para gadis ketika melihat poster terbaru idola mereka, Yousuke Kaito*****, terpasang di daerah pertokoan Shibuya.

Kaiko—yang kebetulan lewat—hanya memandang para gadis itu heran. _'Sebegitu fanatikkah mereka sampai menjerit karena __**hanya**__ melihat poster artis? Memalukan,'_ batin Kaiko sinis.

"Apa bagusnya sih artis pendatang baru itu?" tanya Kaito—yang ikut bersama Kaiko—heran. "yang keren hanya kacamatanya—menurutku sih," lanjutnya sembari memegang dagunya—berpikir.

"Iri?" tanya Kaiko iseng.

"_Nggak_ tuh," jawab Kaito seadanya. Kaiko hanya menjawab "Oh," dan kembali berjalan.

"Kak Kaito punya idola?" tanya Kaiko.

Kaito terdiam—sepertinya dia sedang berpikir sesuatu, "hm…," Kaito berpikir, "siapa, ya?"

Kaiko penasaran, "siapa, Kak?"

Kaito menyeringai jahil, "ada kok."

"Siapa?"

"Kaiko," jawab Kaito santai.

Wajah Kaiko memerah saking malunya.

—.—

**7. Kenapa, Kakak…?**

"Kenapa… Kakak…?" tanya Kaiko lemas. Dia terjerembab di lantai dengan penuh darah di perutnya.

Kaito tertawa sinis, "hahaha! Kau sudah merebut semuanya! Ibu, Ayah, teman-teman, guru-guru, perhatian, semuanya! Dan kau—harus menanggung akibatnya karena sudah merebutnya dariku!" teriak Kaito sembari memengangi pisau yang dia gunakan untuk menusuk Kaiko.

"…kenapa?" tanya Kaiko tidak percaya. Kakak yang dia sayang, yang dia banggakan (di dalam hati), kakak yang selalu menjaganya…

Kenapa berubah seperti ini?

Kaito tertawa nista, "bwahahaha! Tentu saja, kau sudah merebut semuanya dariku! Dan inilah saatnya kau menanggung akibatnya!"

Kaiko semakin lemas, dia tidak bisa memandang Kaito lagi. Pandangannya—kabur. "Ke… na… pa…?"

Kaito berhenti tertawa. Dia memandang Kaiko—heran? "Kaiko?" panggilnya heran.

"K.. e… n… a… p… a…?"

_TRAK!_

"_Cut, cut!"_ perintah Miku—dengan kostum ala sutradara. "Kaiko! Kenapa dialogmu 'Kenapa?', 'Kenapa?', 'Kenapa?' terus, sih! Seharusnya kamu tetap mengikuti skenario!" bentak Miku _mencak-mencak_. "BaKaito! Tertawamu kurang menyakitkan! Ulangi dari awal!"

_Eh?_, batin Shion bersaudara bersamaan.

"YANG BENAR SAJA?" ucap mereka terkejut. _Kau pikir akting itu gampang, apa?_

"Ulangi. Atau. Kubunuh. Kalian. !." ancam Miku dengan tekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

_Well,_ sepertinya Miku lebih cocok menjadi peran penjahat daripada sutradara…

—.—

**8. Kaiko Cuek?**

"Kaiko!" panggil Kaito dengan bodohnya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di rumah mereka—dan orang tua mereka pergi.

Meninggalkan. Mereka. Berdua. Saja. ?.(—yang benar saja!)

"Ada apa, kak?" sahut Kaiko sembari tetap fokus dengan majalah remaja yang dia baca sekarang.

"Sedang apa?" pertanyaan bodoh terlontar dari bibir Kaito. Hei! Apa kau tidak lihat kalau Kaiko sedang membaca majalah? Dimana matamu, Kaito? Dimana?

"Apa kakak tidak lihat?"

"_Subete no suu_**. 'kan kakak cuma tanya…," ucap Kaito kesal sembari memanyunkan bibirnya—sayangnya Kaiko tidak melihatnya.

"Yah, yah. Terserah," sahut Kaiko cuek sembari tetap membaca majalahnya.

Kaito semakin memonyongkan bibirnya, kesal dengan Kaiko manisnya berubah menjadi cueknya-minta-ampun.

Kaiko, kamu kenapa, sih?

'_Gini nih kalau Kaiko sudah megang majalah. Ujung-ujungnya aku dicuekin. Nyesel aku beliin majalah buat Kaiko!'_ batin Kaito mencak-mencak.

Salahnya sendiri membelikan Kaiko majalah.

**9. Menyesal**

_Bukannya apa-apa, tapi semuanya entah kenapa merasa menyakitkan,_ itulah yang dirasakan Kaiko saat ini. _Dan aku sangat menyesal!_

Memangnya ada apa?

"Eh—kau tahu tidak? Kemarin di Shibuya ada diskon buku-buku sampai 70%, lho! Sayangnya kemarin hari terakhir. Untung saja aku sudah memborong banyak!" cerita Neru—ketua kelas Kaiko—dengan semangat. "kau tidak ikut, sih! Seru, lho! Apalagi artis yang sedang naik daun saat ini, Koyama Miharu*, hadir disana sebagai bintang tamu, lho! Dia artis favoritmu 'kan, Kaiko?"

Mendengar itu, Kaiko hanya bisa gigit jari. Menyesal karena menolak ajakan Neru kemarin.

Begini, nih, kalau sudah terkena _book addiction_, pasti selalu menyesal jika melewatkan pameran buku—yang sangat jarang digelar.

**10. LOL!**

Kaito adalah seorang sheriff terkenal di kota Vocaloid. Suatu hari, dia sedang razia mobil dan menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.

Dua orang gadis dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Maaf, boleh saya cek STNK dan SIM anda?" mohon Kaito dengan sopan. Kedua gadis itu hanya mengangguk dengan cepat dan segera menyerahkan apa yang Kaito minta. Kaito menerimanya dan segera mengeceknya.

"Hmmfh, hmmfh!" suara erangan terdengar dari bagasi—dan terdengar oleh Kaito yang sedang mengecek surat-surat kedua gadis itu.

Wajah kedua gadis itu mulai memucat—membuat Kaito semakin curiga. Dia segera bergerak menuju belakang mobil. Tersentak, kedua gadis itu segera keluar mobil dan mencegah Kaito.

"Jangan, jangan!" suara sopran milik salah satu gadis disana mencegah Kaito supaya tidak membuka bagasi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Pokoknya jangan!" teman gadis bersuara sopran itu ikut mencegah.

"HMMFH!" suara erangan semakin keras. Membuat kedua gadis itu membeku.

Kaito dengan heran menatap kedua gadis itu, "suara siapa, ini? Pasti bukan kalian, kan? Sumbernya juga bukan dari kalian, dari bagasi ini. Jangan-jangan…," Kaito tersentak, dia segera mencoba membuka bagasi mobil itu—disertai wajah pucat kedua gadis itu.

_BRAAK!_

Kaito membuka bagasi dan tersentak, dia menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut _honey blond _dalam kondisi kurang menyenangkan. Dia segera menarik laki-laki itu keluar dari bagasi dan menutup bagasi. Laki-laki itu terbatuk-batuk. "Uhuk, uhuk!"

"Apa maksud kalian dengan ini, hah?" tanya Kaito dengan sedikit emosi. Kedua gadis itu ketakutan. Mereka menggenggam tangan mereka satu sama lain.

_Dor. Dor. Dor._

Kaito menembak atap bagasi belakang dengan beberapa tembakan. Kedua gadis itu menahan nafas sembari ketakutan. Laki-laki itu hanya terbatuk-batuk sembari bernafas dengan lega.

Kaito menarik laki-laki itu dan memasukkannya kedalam bagasi lagi. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa memandang Kaito heran sebelum bagasi tertutup—begitu juga kedua gadis itu.

"Nona, kasihan laki-laki tadi, tidak bisa bernafas! Setidaknya berikan dia udara! Untung saya sudah membuat beberapa lubang. Nah, silahkan jalan," ucap Kaito mempersilahkan dengan sopan. Dengan heran, kedua gadis itu segera memasuki mobil dan menyetir mobilnya menjauhi Kaito. Kaito tersenyum sebari melambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat jalan~!" ucap Kaito dengan polosnya.

Dasar bodoh.

—.—

_**Author's Chat! **_**(bisa di skip)**

… *krik-krik*

OMG! Apa ini? Humornya garing! NOO~! #lebay!

Ya~! Saya Miharu Koyama! Author F**ES**I (Fandom Eyeshield 21 Indonesia) yang nyasar(?) ke fandom Vocaloid! XD

_God, _cerita debut kok kayak gini, sih. Garing segaring rempeyek. /ngelawak?

Maaf ya kalau garing. Jujur, sebenarnya saya juga suka humor—walaupun lebih ke _angst_. Tapi entah kenapa, saya lebih sering mengeluarkan cerita _angst_ daripada humor. Kenapa, ya? :/

Abaikan.

Sebenarnya saya sudah lama ingin membuat cerita di fandom ini. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya kalau membuat cerita untuk fandom Vocaloid malah nggak bisa selesai-selesai. Di _flashdisk_ saya saja sampai numpuk. –w–

Nyaan~ Kaito-_koi_~ kepolosanmu keterlaluan, ya! Makin cinta~ 8D #pletak!

A-anou, karena saya baru pindah, saya mohon bantuannya kepada author-author di fandom ini. Saya masih amatiran. (_ _) /menunduk.

Daripada kepanjangan, saya tutup ya~ 8D

_Note's _:

*Nama-nama OC saya.

*Kau menyebalkan sekali

_**Mind to click this button?**_

**V**


End file.
